As the Internet enters the Web 2.0 era, front-end page performance of web servers is becoming more demanding as the number of applications increases. When a user uses the Internet, typically the user browses web pages using a browser. The web pages have elements such as text and graphics. The web pages are identified and accessed through uniform resource locators (URLs). A URL is a web address for locating a web page formatted in Hypertext Markup Language (HTML) and describes addresses of Internet pages and other Internet resources. When designing web pages, designers create style designs (e.g., web page layout, fonts, colors, backgrounds, distances, etc.) for each page in a website. The designers build website frame structures, looks, and events through the web page style designs.
Currently, the number of styles that web pages draw upon are increasing. Each time a web page is opened, a plurality of style content files is loaded by the web page to be used in displaying of the web page. The loading of the plurality of style content files results in the following: when a web page draws upon a file with content having too many styles, performance suffers and user experience is diminished. For example, when a web page drawing upon ten style resources (e.g., different stylesheets, javascripts, etc.) uses a conventional method for acquiring style resources, ten web page style requests are sent to a server in order to acquire corresponding style content and each style request includes a different URL for acquiring a style content. The web page is rendered and displayed according to the acquired style content of the ten style resources. In addition, each time the web page is opened, the style content is to be loaded ten times, thus reducing display speed of the web page and diminishing the user experience.